


along came a spider who sat down beside her

by preludes



Category: Black Widow (2020) - Fandom, Black Widow (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/F, fuck the mcu man sjkdnf, why can i only write really short things sorry world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21748900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preludes/pseuds/preludes
Summary: It makes Yelena’s skin crawl to hear Natasha Romanov call hersis.
Relationships: Yelena Belova/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 8
Kudos: 78





	along came a spider who sat down beside her

**Author's Note:**

  * For [easy2find](https://archiveofourown.org/users/easy2find/gifts).

It makes Yelena’s skin crawl to hear Natasha Romanov call her _sis_.

It’s part of why Yelena hits her so hard. She mostly gets in a fight with her to prove she can do it. She is better. She has always been better. Everyone else has simply failed to recognise her abilities. 

Natalia Alianovna Romanova is not here sister, not even close. Natasha is simply a means to an end, a game she enjoys playing. Coming after her gives her something to do, whilst getting intel for a government that she believes will save the world. 

Yelena has a family, and Natasha is no part of it. She has parents in Kiev, or so they told her, who she is trying to make proud. She thinks she had a blood sister, once, but she died and Natasha will never take that away from her. The last person she called sister died in a cave on the mountain. No one comes out of the Red Room with family ties, only with blood on your hands at the hands of a country you believe you are helping. And Yelena is loyal, loyal to herself and to the numbers Natasha scored in the Red Room. She’s beaten almost all of them. 

It’s a prideful thing, she knows, and she wears it like a badge of honour the same way she wore the wedding ring of the first man she shot to death on a freezing night in Moscow. 

Seeing Natasha in person instead of on security camera footage is something else. Yelena thought she would be taller, though Yelena is slight, so she thinks most people are tall. She is beautiful and she is strong and she is stubborn and Yelena wants to hate her with every fibre of her being and yet...

“What brings you home?” She asks, after shoving her shoulder against a wall and knocking it back into place. 

“Seeing you, obviously, Rooskaya,” Natasha says and smiles at her and Yelena is struck by how beautiful she is. It’s like being hit in the leg with a knife from behind; sudden and painful and will only end in blood. “I have missed you.”

Yelena imagines if Natasha’s mouth would taste of blood. She shakes her head, lets her hair fall over her eyes, and doesn’t let go of the knowledge of her knife even as Natasha climbs onto the motorcycle and wraps her arms around Yelena’s waist. 

_I could kill you,_ Yelena thinks. _I should kill you. You are a traitor._

A deeper part of her she will never acknowledge whispers _I missed you too, please don’t leave me again. I don’t know what I would do without you._

Yelena revs the engine louder in hopes of drowning it out.

**Author's Note:**

> idk..anyway come talk to me on [tumblr](https://dykeelsa.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/lesbosansastark) if you feel so inclined! let’s be friends <333 also sorry if this sucks


End file.
